A Thousand Times
by heroherondaletotheresuce
Summary: Prompt from thy lovely Her0ngary (WESSA/ONESHOT) : Will and Tessa have grown up together since they were 12 at the London Institute. They're best friends. During a party at the Lightwoods house, Tessa feels herself getting jealous at all the attention Will is getting from all the other girls. But why would she be jealous? Disclaimer inside. Enjoy. R


Prompt from thy lovely Her0ngary: Will and Tessa have grown up together since they were 12 at the London Institute. They're best friends. During a party at the Lightwoods house, Tessa feels herself getting jealous at all the attention Will is getting from all the other girls. But why would she be jealous?

P.s. In this story pretty much all the main characters are shadowhunters e.g. Tessa is a shadowhunter - If they are it should be mentioned etc.

Sorry I haven't posted in a while, been busy with exams etc. Enjoy. X

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all her characters.

Song: 1000 Times – Sara Bareilles

Hope that you enjoy this and it's not to crappy for your liking. But an author always dislikes their works more so and scrutinises it more, so I guess it should be alright… :L

A Thousand Times

Tessa walked down the large stairs, taking it one step at a time as her delicate dress flowed around her form, the lavender silk traced with lace enveloping her as she made her way down the stairs and into the ballroom of the Lightwood Manor. Christmas was nearing and of course this called for celebration. The lightwoods had been generous enough to hold it at their home just outside of town, all shadowhunters of London welcome to the gathering. Tessa was too busy focusing on getting down the stairs without tripping that she didn't notice William standing in the middle of the crowd mingling with a few old friends stop to stare at her in awe. He gulped nervously as he saw her descend from the upper balcony of the Lightwood Manor and had to remind himself that she was just his friend and nothing more. He turned back around, facing the rest of the crowd this time and taking a sip of the only glass of wine he would be given that night and trying to get his mind off the girl his heart so carelessly drifted to every opportunity it had.

Tessa soon made it down the stairs that seemed to stretch on for time itself without tripping or making a fool of herself at the ball. She looked around trying to find a familiar face but all she was met with, was the tall grace that of unfamiliar shadowhunters. Soon she felt a tap on her shoulder and she swiftly turned around to see her dear friend and fellow shadowhunter Cecily.

"Tessa, you look absolutely gorgeous." Cecily exclaimed, smiling as she took Tessa's hand and twirled her around. Tessa blushed at her comment and just smiled back a thank you and then she did a double-take at Cecily's royal blue ball gown. It had diamantes spread out on the sweetheart neckline that were accompanied by intricate designs of lace and pearls dancing on the skirt of the dress.

"If you think I look gorgeous then you must look like an angel…" Tessa fell short of words, Cecily truly looked beautiful. She was just like her brother; both like dark angels, both beautiful. She was envious of the young girl; her dark locks fell into place, sitting just above her chest and were curled to perfection. This time it was Cecily's turn to blush.

"Thank-you Tessa, now I must go and find Gabriel." Cecily declared a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Now now, you don't want to give him a heart attack do you, after all his family has been so kind to host this party." Tessa teased causing Cecily to laugh and give her a brief hug before setting off across the room to find Gabriel. Tessa was happy that Cecily had found love with Gabriel; it was a cute sight to witness, no matter how much William detested their relationship and Tessa almost laughed out loud at the memory of his reaction when he found out that the person that he loathed the most on this planet had asked to court his younger sister.

Tessa sighed, now that she had seen Cecily she wondered where William was. She had known the Herondale's since she was a young girl; also being another young transfer to the London institute; an orphan of some sort allowed them to bond and create a friendship. The glorious ball room was filled with shadowhunters of all ages, ranging from young children to the oldest that had survived the dangerous job that came along with being of the nephilim. Bright colours were worn by most of the women and the men stuck to the traditional black or dark coloured suits. Dancing ensued with drinks and chatter. Soon her eyes wandered from the sparkling lights to a certain raven haired shadowhunter with the blue eyes she was searching for. She smiled to herself, and was about to walk over to William when another girl came into view, standing beside him. She stopped in her tracks slightly as she saw him stand with what seemed to be a younger and prettier shadowhunter than herself as they laughed together. Tessa didn't know why she stopped, for a moment there she was confused and there was a tight feeling in her stomach. She tried to ignore this and continue over to the opposite side of the room where William and this mysterious girl stood flirting. _Flirting? _As soon as this word flew through Tessa's mind, her eyes widened slightly as she realised the feeling deep inside the pit of her stomach. Jealously. Was she jealous of… of what? This girl? She had to admit she did feel a bit weird seeing William enjoy the moment he was having with this young girl but she didn't for a second think it was jealously. Tessa coughed awkwardly as the girl moved closer to William clearly not one for subtlety. She figured it best if she didn't go over at this point in time, especially since she was confused by her conflicting feelings. A door adjacent from her was ajar and lead onto the balcony over viewing the garden. Tessa took to this opportunity of freedom, relishing in the fresh air accompanied by the appealing view of flowers and Mother Nature in its purest form.

After taking a few deep breaths she got back to thinking. Why was she feeling this way? Sure she had thought that William was attractive… no that was an understatement- she knew that he was more than attractive, not only with his looks but his personality-at times. But she'd never in the angels name gotten jealous of all things at any point. _Oh by the angel, I do like him._ She thought to herself, and then got more annoyed as the night went on. She had gone back into the ballroom at this point, even danced with Jem at one stage and tried to enjoy herself, but every time she turned a corner, or glanced the other way she saw William and a different girl trying to well in quite literal terms jump him. Soon it got to a stage where there were actually three different women this time even trying to flirt with him. Tessa didn't know what it was in her that snapped but she made her way over to William, the courage building up inside of her. She placed her hand on his shoulder making him whirl around to face her, his dark eyes holding her intense gaze and her smiled at her innocently as he noticed a jealous glint in her eyes.

"William, might I talk to you alone for a moment?" Tessa asked, managing to say her words loud and harsh enough for the women behind to hear and get the point, not only by the words that fell from her lips but by the dark glare she was sending their way. The three girls scattered and William took Tessa's hand taking her outside back onto the balcony where there was some privacy from the bustling party.

"So what is it you want to talk about Tess?" William asked curtly, leaning his arms on the balcony and she did the same standing next to him. She realised that she didn't have anything to say, she just said that so that she could get him away from those girls.

"You haven't said a word to me all night, are you avoiding me?" Tessa said awkwardly, brushing a curl away from her face and looking at the garden, some magical flowers illuminating the area. He turned his head to face her and laughed causing her to turn to him with slightly wide eyes.

"What. What's so funny?" She asked and this just happened to make him laugh even more causing her to glare at him til he calmed down.

"Tess, now why would I avoid you?" he asked slyly taking a small step closer to her.

"Well you never said hello and you've been flirting with every woman in there than gave you more than a second glance." She huffed, trying to mask her embarrassed emotions and how she was becoming flustered every moment he stood there, moving closer and closer towards her.

"Ah, I see what this is now. Is our little Tess jealous of a few little blonde's?" William accused a mischievous glint in his eye, very similar to that of Cecily's only a few hours ago.

"U-uh no! I am not jealous." she stuttered, her heart beating faster.

"Yes you are. You're jealous that they get to spend time in my company, I mean after all I am as handsome as any shadowhutner will get and I have an extremely attractive personality." He smirked, his words causing her to blush.

"And a huge ego, thus explaining why I am _not _jealous of them." She scoffed, placing her hands on her hips making him bite his lower lip. She still looked adorable when she was angry and he loved that, so he decided to tease her even further.

"Admit it Tessa you're in love with me and that's why you're jealous." He said boldly, his arms encompassing her waist, bringing her face to face with him.

"And if I am… that is… in love with you." She mumbled, her eyes getting lost in his.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." He said in a low voice before capturing her lips in his own. She barely registered what was going on around her; she could only focus on his lips and his arms around her, her hands in his hair and his mouth sighing in hers as they kissed fervently. He withdrew from her slightly, his face still in close proximity with her own. His hot breath tingling her neck ever so lightly.

"And you?" she asked, and he understood the question.

"And I, I admit that I am, in every way completely and utterly in love with you Tessa." He said with a heavy breath, a grin spreading across both his and her face and soon the ball inside was forgotten and the two were lost in the sweet taste of each other's mouths, well at least til Cecily caught the two lip locked on the balcony.


End file.
